


Im With The Drummer

by PayneInTheButt



Series: Im With the drummer [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayneInTheButt/pseuds/PayneInTheButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Marie Styles is Harry Styles younger twin, whom of which he is very protective of. He wont let anyone date her, so when both Josh and Liam falls for her, its a big problem, for both Harry and Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Met

 

*Part One*

I opened my eyes, then groaned. Harrys bright green cat eyes were staring at me, waiting for me to get up. "C'mon Rose! Get up!!! Its a BIIIG day today!!! You finally get to meet them!! They want to meet my awesome younger sis!!!" He practically yells at me, bouncing on my bed. Oh crap. Harrys little mates were coming over today werent they? Well at the very least i cold pop in and say hi.

        I got up, put on a loose purple dress and white shoes and walked down to starbucks to order my usual drink, a mocha chocolate frappichino. Just as i got it, i turned around and got a burning hot chocolate down the front of my dress. "What the Fuck!" I yelled, dabbing at my dress. Then i looked up and saw a guy wearing all black, including his sunglasses. He looked around, as if the comment couldnt have possibly been meant for him. "Me?" he inquired casually. "Yes you! Who else would i be talking to?" I was borderline yelling. He turned around to get napkins, and when he turned back his sunglasses fell off. We both went to pick them up, and then i looked at his eyes. They were the most amazing color of brown, light and dark swirled together in a rich mix of brown. If you looked at it brightly, they were like a caramel color. If you looked at it dully, they were a poo-brown. "Let me make it up to you. "he offered. "I can get you to meet harry Styles. I know him personally. Come with me." And just like that, the illusion was broken. The slight chances i had for actually liking him disseapeared. "Get away from me creep!" i yelled as i stormed out. Screw that. The starbucks was only to wake me up. and trust me i wake up when hot chocolate is poured down my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds out whom Mr Creepo is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be great! if anyone has ideas or wants to co-author with me then just comment and i will add you! Email me before you do though, and we can talk about ideas for the next segment! if i like them i will add you

i went home, coffee dripping and staining down my purple dress. I was still thinking about that creepo(whom i have nicknamed mr creepo) who offered to let me meet harry styles... i see enough of that guy! Just as i changed, the doorbell rang. Harry shouted " ITS MY MATES!" i sighed, then walked down the stairs.  
I saw a blonde guy who was running around, asking something about food, a black haired guy with lots of tattoos asking for a mirror, a guy with a shaved head following around the blonde guy and picking up things that Blondie dropped, a guy whom when he saw harry tackled him to the ground yelling "Hazza!". Then i saw a guy who had caramel eyes and staright brown hair. He looked familiar.... then i got it. he was the guy at the coffee shop. Mr Creepo. I suck in a breathe, as Harry says," Rose i would like for you to meet Josh, hes the drummer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yah btw my email is jennyb0367@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the typos! Tell me what i should do next! i will be writing another story for Louis and a girl named abby. I might even do a story about One of the boys and a girl, i dont have the details. Comment if you wanna be in it!


End file.
